


With This Ring

by IvanW



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Husbands, Love, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soupnazi requested: A wedding fic. A schmoopy one. Not angsty. Not heart breaking. But a real, full of details fic. What did they wear? What was it like the night before? Was there a party? What gifts did they get? Did Spock take Jim for a walk in town to see their wedding cake the night before, displayed in the bakery front window? Did jim cry during the vows? What song was the first dance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soupnazi21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupnazi21/gifts).



The five-year mission was over. There were rumors—strong ones—that they’d be sent out again for another five-year mission. But for now they had six months of leave and Spock had significant plans for those six months. If only he could get James T. Kirk to cooperate with those plans.

For the past two and a half years, they had been together romantically. Though in the beginning Spock had his doubts about the viability of a long term relationship with his captain, Jim had proved to be an extraordinarily satisfactory partner. Spock had never been—dare he think it—so happy in all his years. And it was all because of the human with the blond hair, and the blue eyes, and the sparkling smile, and the swagger.

A year ago they had bonded and Spock had been gratified that Jim had agreed to the Vulcan bonding ceremony. But at the same time, over the past twelve months, Spock began to realize that his mate wanted something more with Spock. And if Jim could agree to being bonded to Spock, then Spock could agree to be human married to Jim.

In fact, the more he considered the prospect, the more Spock wanted it himself.

And so, he had gone to a jewelry store in San Francisco, taking Nyota with him. She had insisted, actually. She was very excited about the idea of him and Jim getting married.

Spock had chosen two masculine shiny golden rings with a diamond chip in the middle of each. They had taken many credits to purchase but Spock knew if anyone was worth it, it was Jim.

He just needed to ask Jim now. He couldn’t imagine that Jim would say no, but still Spock found himself strangely nervous.

The problem was getting Jim alone. Spock had long ago accepted the constant presence of Leonard McCoy by Jim’s side. He even found the doctor somewhat tolerable though he was not certain he would admit it to McCoy.

But even now, when he had asked Jim to go for a walk down by the shore, he’d been surprised when the doctor had accompanied them.

“I would like to have dinner with you tonight,” Spock said.

Jim glanced at him with a smile. “Okay. Where?”

Spock eyed McCoy. “There is a restaurant on Fourth Street. I have made reservations for seven-thirty. For _two_.”

Spock did not miss the twitch of McCoy’s lips.

“Sounds nice. Special occasion I’ve forgotten?” Jim asked.

“No, I merely thought we should have a pleasant dinner out together.” He gave the doctor the side-eye. “Just the two of us.”

Jim laughed at that. Spock loved Jim’s laugh above all others. “I think Bones got that, Spock.”

“Kind of hard not to,” McCoy agreed.

Spock merely arched a brow.

****

“Perhaps you would like to have a glass of wine,” Spock suggested after they had been seated at just the table Spock had specially reserved for them.

Jim smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. “Trying to get me drunk, Mr. Spock?”

“I do not mind if you become mildly intoxicated.”

“I love how you qualified it there. Hmm. What shall I have?”

The waitress came by then. “Can I get you anything to drink?”

“I’ll have the Andorian Riesling,” Jim replied.

She looked to Spock. “And for you, sir?”

“I will have the same.”

Jim’s jaw hung open as she walked away. “You’re having alcohol, babe?”

“One glass should be acceptable. It is not forbidden, just discouraged. And we do not find it as appealing as humans and other races seem to.”

“You don’t have to, though.”

“I am aware of that.”

They had chosen to wear suits for the occasion. Jim wore a navy one with a white shirt and a thin navy tie. He was beautiful. Spock had chosen a black suit but his tie was a light blue, picked to match his t’hy’la’s eyes.

Jim gave him the smile that was reserved just for Spock. “This is nice, just the two of us.”

“It is.”

“Have I really been including too much of Bones when we do things together?”

Spock hesitated. “I did not say so.”

“No, you didn’t have to. I’m sorry. I guess I’m just used to him being around. It doesn’t always occur to me that you might want to do couple things.”

“Why does it not?”

Jim shrugged. “It’s just…we’re not exactly a typical couple or anything. I mean what we have is fantastic. I wouldn’t trade it for anything. I love you more than anything.”

Spock arched a brow. “Even the Enterprise?”

Jim laughed. “Even that. It’s close though.”

“Do you find me lacking in the romance department?” Spock wondered.

“Lacking? No. You’re Vulcan. I know you don’t think about things like that.”

“You do find me lacking.”

Jim shook his head. “No, no. It’s not your way.”

“That is precisely what I mean. You excuse me because I am Vulcan, but in reality you wish I was more romantic.”

Jim sighed and reached for Spock’s hand. “Sweetheart, I don’t find you lacking in any way. I love everything about you. I don’t want you to be anything other than what you are.”

Before Spock could reply, the waitress came by with their wine. Spock asked her to give them more time to look over the menu and she left their table once more.

Spock turned his hand so that his fingers were linked with Jim’s. “You are the other half of my heart, the other half of my soul.”

Jim’s eyes were shining. “See? What more could I want?”

“There is more. And I wish to give you everything. For the rest of our lives.”

He tilted his head. “Meaning?”

Spock inhaled deeply and reached into the pocket of the suit coat he had worn for the occasion. He still wasn’t quite used to wearing civilian clothes. He pulled out the small ring box that contained both of their rings.

He set it on the table in between them.

Jim’s gaze went there, suddenly riveted. Spock could feel Jim’s excitement and anticipation through their skin contact. He watched as Jim’s Adam’s apple slid down his throat as he swallowed heavily.

Blue eyes rose and met his.

“Spock?”

Spock reached over and lifted the lid of the box.

“James T. Kirk, will you marry me?”

Jim’s eyes widened and his tongue darted out to trace his lips. “But-but we’re already—”

“Yes,” Spock said quickly. “But I want to marry you in the human way. With the big ceremony, and the cake and the reception.”

“The dancing?” Jim asked, his lips turning up at the corners.

“Even that,” Spock said softly. “Will you marry me?”

Jim’s eyes were shining again but this time he knew it was with tears. “Ye-yeah.” Jim’s voice cracked. “Yes. I’d marry you a hundred times.”

Though Spock had expected a yes, he could not help the relief that flowed through him. “Then it appears we have a wedding to plan, Captain.”

Jim grinned. “We do, Commander.” Jim stood and came around the table. He bent down and thoroughly kissed Spock. Who was very satisfied indeed.


	2. All in the Details

He was on his knees in their bed, legs spread, Spock behind him, Spock’s cock embedded deep within him. Spock had one arm wrapped around his chest, as he bit down on the corded veins of Jim’s neck, the other was wrapped around Jim’s crotch, his Vulcan hand working on Jim’s dick with maddening precision.

Over and over, Spock’s cock hit his prostate pulling cries from Jim’s lips he could not prevent. It was too much. So much sensation. Such exquisite intensity.

Spock was growling Vulcan words as he often did while they made love and Jim thought again that he probably ought to learn what they meant, but somehow the mystery of them seemed all the more exciting than actually knowing what they meant. _He_ did that to Spock, drew out the words of Spock's language that could not be contained.

Jim knew the endearment words, those that Spock had used for him since the beginning of them—what they were, what they always would be—and he treasured them. He had never expected Spock to use endearments, but he did, and Jim still could not believe Spock did not believe he was romantic.

“Spock,” Jim gasped, as Spock pumped deeper still within him. This-this had always been perfect between them. Not because they were any better at it than anyone else, but because it was them, their love.

“Ashayam,” Spock growled, his grip tightening on Jim’s cock, yanking him so hard, Jim cried out as he could hold back his rising orgasm no longer. Cum splurted onto Spock’s fingers and onto the sheet as behind him Spock tensed and filled Jim’s ass with his own release.

Jim collapsed onto the bed and Spock lay upon him, arms wrapped around Jim’s torso as he murmured more Vulcan words. Jim caught Spock’s traditional love declaration of “Taluhk nash-veh k'dular.”

Jim drifted off to sleep for a little while, but when he woke he discovered Spock no longer crushed him, but now lay next to him, staring quite intently at him.

He smiled. “What, sweetheart?”

“You are beautiful and I am very lucky,” was Spock’s reply.

“I’m the lucky one,” Jim insisted.

“No, I am.”

Jim laughed. “Spock.”

Spock’s lips curved ever so slightly. “We both are then.”

“I can agree to compromise.” He brushed his knuckles over Spock’s jaw. “So, what do we wear?”

“Wear?”

“For our wedding. You know for the bonding thing we wore those fancy Vulcan robes.”

Spock’s brown eyes grew impossibly warm. “I remember.”

“Tuxes or dress uniforms?”

“I will defer to your judgment, my beloved.”

“Hmm. Tuxes then. Maybe. Bones has to be my best man.”

“Naturally.”

“Who will be yours?”

“You are my best man. My best everything.”

Jim smiled. “I love you. But I’m your groom, babe, I can’t be your best man.”

“Well, then, I suppose I will make Nyota my best man.” Spock frowned slightly. “Person.”

“That totally works.” Jim leaned forward and kissed him. “Let’s get up and cook breakfast. We can discuss more details then.”

“Very well.”

****

“I want one of those catalogs.”

Spock paused in the pouring of pancake batter into the skillet in their apartment kitchen. “To what do you refer?”

“One of those big fat wedding catalogs with all those tons of ideas and stuff.” Jim grinned as he saw the vaguest hint of alarm in Spock’s eyes. “Relax, sweetheart. I won’t go nuts.”

“I gather you do not want a simple wedding.”

“Between the famous Captain Kirk and Commander Spock? No way. It’s going to be the wedding of the year if I have anything to say about it. We have to have a big sit down dinner. Vegetarian, of course.”

“Thank you,” Spock murmured.

“And a reception with a big cake and an open bar. All kinds of dancing too.” Jim sipped his coffee. “We’ll have to pick our first song.”

“Our first song?” Spock flipped a pancake.

“To dance to.”

“Ah. I have no preference.”

Jim smiled. “None?”

“I leave that to your decision.”

“I see. So if I want to dance to Klingon Opera, you’re all for it?”

Spock stared at him. He sort of reminded Jim of when Spock stared at him all those years ago when Jim actually admitted he would miss Spock.

“Okay, no opera.”

“Thank you,” Spock murmured again.

“This is your wedding, too, you know.” Jim came over to Spock and wrapped his arms around his Vulcan from behind. “You have to have some preferences.”

“I only want what will make you happy, ashayam.”

“That’s sweet and all, baby, but you aren’t getting out of it that easily. I’m going to give you a task.”

Spock stiffened in his arms. “A task?”

“Yep. You are doing the flowers.”

“Flowers?”

“Yeah, you know, smell good, look pretty. I want flowers. Like everywhere.” Jim released him and started waving his arms around in excitement.  “I think we should have an outdoor wedding. Like with a gazebo or something.”

“A gazebo,” Spock repeated.

“Yeah with flowers hanging off the gazebo as we stand under it and say our vows. We should write them.”

Spock’s turned to stare at him, mouth hanging open. “Write our vows?”

“Yes, Spock. It’s all in the details.”

“I do not know what to say.”

Jim grinned. “Oh, sweetheart, I’m sure you’ll come up with the perfect words. Whatever they are.”

“Jim—”

He frowned. “You aren’t changing your mind, are you, Spock?”

“No, never,” Spock denied instantly.

Jim sighed with relief. “Right after breakfast we’re going to go out and get one of those catalogs.”

Spock blinked rapidly. “Very well.”

“And babe?”

“Yes?”

“You’re burning those pancakes.”  


	3. Tea With a Side of Bachelor Parties

Spock pushed Jim up against the tiles of the shower, urging his legs apart to accommodate Spock between them. He put his lips to Jim’s ear. “Are you ready for me, ashayam?”

“Yes. Yes. Fuck yes. Do it.”

“Even though we just fucked before breakfast?”

“You can fuck me all day long, I’d be happy.”

“Well, not all day. I may recover faster than humans, but even I—”

Jim’s laugh was breathless as he pushed his ass against Spock’s erection. “Just fuck me, already.”

Spock groaned and impaled his lover. He rode Jim fast and hard, pushing him against the wet tiles as the shower spray rained down on them. Since the beginning, Jim had demanded an intensely physical relationship from Spock. Not in words but in need. Spock was pleased to oblige once he realized just how much he enjoyed their physical relationship.

He threaded his fingers into Jim’s wet locks and tugged until Jim’s head was back and bent so that Spock could bite his pulse point.

“Ah, fuck,” Jim gasped. “God, God, Spock. Spockkkkkkk.”

****

“Okay, so you’re doing the flowers and the cake,” Jim said as he made notations on a PADD.

They were sitting in a tearoom in San Francisco waiting for the doctor and Nyota to meet them.

“The-the what?” Spock asked.

Jim looked up and met Spock’s gaze with a smile. “The flowers.”

“Yes.”

“And the cake.”

“You did not mention the cake before.”

“It will be fine, sweetheart. You can do it. Take Nyota with you. You two can taste flavors.”

“Flavors?”

Jim tapped the catalog in front of him. “Yeah, they let you taste cake flavors.” He grinned. “No chocolate for obvious reasons.”

“Isn’t this something better left to you and Dr. McCoy?”

“I’m picking the venue, and the food, and the music. And I can choose your tux too if you want.”

Spock did and said so.

Jim smiled. “See? So just the flowers and the cake. You’ll be fine, sweetheart.”

“Very well.”

Spock was saved from further rumination by the appearance of both Dr. McCoy and Nyota. They had yet to tell their news officially to anyone, although obviously Nyota had accompanied Spock when he’d chosen their rings.

She leaned down to kiss Jim’s cheek, then she squeezed Spock’s shoulder before sitting across from Spock. McCoy had already taken the seat across from Jim.

“I love this place,” Nyota said with a smile. “They have the best little cucumber sandwiches.”

“Cucumber sandwiches? That’s not real food,” McCoy grumbled.

Jim laughed. “Bones, behave. And anyway I like those, myself.”

“You’ve been unduly influenced by the hobgoblin.”

“Maybe so. And speaking of, Spock’s decided to make an honest man of me.”

Nyota squealed and clapped her hands. “So, it’s done is it?”

“Indeed. He said yes.”

The doctor was frowning. “Didn’t he already do that?”

“Well, yeah, we are Vulcan married. But now we’re going to be married married.”

“Like I now pronounce you husband and husband?”

“Yep. And Bones, you wanna know what the best part is?”

“Yeah, lay it on me.”

“You get to be my best man,” Jim said.

“That’s the best part?”

Jim only laughed. And even Spock could see that the doctor was looking rather smug sitting there.

“You get to help me plan everything,” Jim continued. “Spock’s in charge of the flowers and the cake.”

“Nyota, I would like you to be my best person.”

“Oh, believe me, I would love to,” she said with a bright smile.

“I’m already thinking of the bachelor party we could have,” McCoy said, nudging Jim.

“Bachelor party?” Spock frowned slightly. “Jim is not a bachelor.”

“Well, not in the strictest sense,” McCoy agreed.

“Ah, don’t worry, honey, we won’t have any strippers,” Jim said, leaning over to kiss the tip of Spock’s ear.

Spock felt himself blush. “Jim, not in public.”

Which only made his mate and fiancé laugh. Spock tried to act affronted but it was quite difficult around his clearly happy mate. It pleased Spock.

”We could have some sort of bachelor party for you, Spock,” Nyota spoke up.

Jim and the doctor both turned to stare at her.

McCoy recovered first, snorting as usual. “I can just imagine _that_ party. No booze, no girls, not even chocolate.” He chortled and stuck out his finger. “Please may I have some more tea and thank you.”

Jim’s lips twitched but his eyes were wide as he looked at his friend. “Bones.”

“We aren’t going to have a tea party,” Nyota insisted.

“No?” McCoy said. “What then?”

“Why don’t we just have a co-bachelor party?” Jim suggested. “We can be bachelors together. Seems silly to have two separate expensive parties.”

“Who said it was going to be expensive, kid? Beer and burgers.”

Jim laughed. “Okay then. See Spock can totally come. You have to have vegetarian burgers.”

“Swell,” the doctor mumbled.

Jim held out two fingers toward Spock who met them gratefully, eyes shining.


	4. Crazy in Love

Spock could not stop kissing Jim. They’d been lying in bed for hours past when they first opened their eyes. Since they were on leave they could afford to linger in bed, paying far more attention to their bodies than they ever were able to do on the Enterprise. There on the ship, duties required more attention, and so they had stolen moments together.

Not having to rush, Spock found himself worshipping his lover. His hands framed Jim’s cheeks, feasting on Jim’s lips, thrusting his tongue inside his hot warm mouth.

“Mm, you’re such a tease,” Jim murmured against Spock’s questing lips. “I want you to fuck me.”

“In due time, ashaya.”

Jim chuckled. “Now.”

“I’ve already taken you twice since we woke up,” Spock reminded him, even as he arched up into Jim’s grasping hand on Spock’s erect penis. “Are you so eager to be filled again?”

“Yes. I’m always eager to have you joined with me. Our bodies, our minds, our lives…forever.”

Spock could hold back no longer. He rose above Jim and entered him. “ _Mine_."

****

“Yum. This one is really good,” Nyota declared as she forked a bit of cake that they had been presented by the baker. She closed her eyes. “Oh, yeah.”

Spock was amused. “That is all well and good, Nyota. But I am marrying Jim not you. I have to be careful with the ingredients.”

She sighed but she was grinning. “I know. Allergies.”

“It would not do at all to do grave harm to my husband at our reception.”

Nyota nodded absently as she read the tasting card. “Oranges, vanilla, flour, sugar, eggs.”

Spock scanned all the ingredients. “None seem to be a problem for Jim.”

Her smile turned gentle. “You’re really crazy for him.”

He arched a brow. “You have known that for two years.”

“I know. I mean I know all that t’hy’la and sacred bond stuff. It’s just, I think even without all of that, you’d be crazy in love with him.”

Spock felt himself blush. “Perhaps.” He hesitated. “Does it bother you?”

“No way. I love it. You’re my two best friends. I couldn’t be happier that you two are getting married. You complement each other in so many ways. You two are amazing together, Spock. And I mean that.”

“Thank you, Nyota,” he said softly.

“So, this cake flavor?”

Spock nodded. “I think he would approve.”

“You want a traditional design?” Nyota asked as she looked at the bakery’s PADD.

“Traditional? For Jim? Never.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“What would be the perfect design for our wedding cake, Nyota?”

Uhura laughed. “Really?”

“Indeed. I only hope the baker can make a cake in that shape.”

“You think of everything.”

Spock allowed himself a small smile. “I am trying.”

****

“You have made dinner for us?” Spock asked Jim in surprise as he stepped inside their apartment. He could smell garlic and tomato sauce.

“Yeah just a little Italian,” Jim responded from the kitchen with a smile. It faltered for just a second. “You do like Italian, right?”

Spock could not recall eating Italian before because it had never particularly appealed to him. He opened his mouth to assure Jim whatever he made would be fine but Jim was staring at him intently and Spock knew his thoughts had been picked up by his mate.

“I have never been particularly interested in Italian food but I am willing to try,” Spock said quickly.

Jim smiled. “Prepare to be wowed then.”

“I am prepared. You never cease to amaze me, my t’hy’la.”

“What did you do today?” Jim asked as Spock entered the kitchen and came up behind Jim to wrap his arms around Jim’s middle.

“I ordered our wedding cake.”

Jim’s smile was dazzling and Spock realized Nyota was right. He was perhaps crazy in love. “Yeah?”

“Indeed. I believe you will be pleased. And you, ashal-veh?”

“I found the place for our wedding. And believe me it wasn’t easy to do it.”

“Why?”

“It’s the botanical gardens. They aren’t usually open past sundown, but I want it at night so we can get married under the stars. After all, that’s why we’re together in the first place, right? The stars.”

Spock leaned into Jim, smelling the vanilla shampoo in his hair. Shampoo Spock washed Jim’s hair with himself. “You think of everything.”

Jim smiled. “I want it to be perfect.”

“It will be perfect. Not because I expect everything will go off without an issue, but because I am marrying you,” Spock said next to Jim’s ear.

Jim turned the heat off under the pot he’d been stirring and turned into Spock’s arms. “Fuck dinner. It can wait.”


	5. Beyond Amazing

Jim kissed Spock’s thigh just after he released Spock’s now flaccid cock.

“You are amazing,” Spock murmured.

“Is that you’re way of saying I give the best blow jobs?” Jim grinned as he scooted up Spock’s body and rested his head on Spock’s chest. He moved his hand over to Spock’s side so he could feel the Vulcan heart beating.

“Indeed.”

“The best ever.”

“To my knowledge, yes.”

“In the world.”

Spock carded his fingers through Jim’s hair. “My world, yes.”

Jim smiled. “The entire universe.”

Spock actually laughed at that. A rare thing and something Jim treasured beyond anything. “Yes, my t’hy’la, the entire universe. Not that I expect you to try out your skills on anyone other than me.” He tugged Jim’s hair for emphasis.

“Yours is the only cock I want in my mouth,” Jim replied.

Spock shook his head. “The things you say.”

Jim chuckled. “The only cock I want in my ass too.”

“All of that should go without saying, I would think.”

Jim scooted up higher in their bed until they were nose to nose. “Let’s spend the day together.”

“You do not have wedding plans?”

“They can wait until tomorrow. I want to go out with you and do whatever. Museums if you want. Lunch. Tea. Dinner.”

“We are spending a lot of time eating in this day of yours.”

“Well, you know. Whatever we want. I don’t want to spend so much time planning this big wedding that we don’t actually get to spend any of our leave with just us.”

“That sounds like a logical plan.”

Jim kissed Spock‘s nose. “See I can be logical when warranted.”

“It is always warranted.”

“On that we will have to disagree, my sweet Vulcan.”

“You are beautiful like this,” Spock said, rubbing his thumb along Jim’s cheek.

“Like what?”

“Happy, carefree, full of life. I have seen you other ways, ashal-veh, and I far prefer this way.” Spock kissed him. “There are many adventures still ahead of us. We will face foes and allies innumerable to count, and you will be, as you always are, the best captain in the fleet, but when those troubled times come, I will remember you like this.”

Jim closed his eyes, swallowed. It felt like his heart was swelling with love. “You should use that for your vows,” Jim told him. “You have a way with words, Mr. Spock.”

“I do not,” Spock said. “You are the great orator.”

“So, a shower and then we get moving?” Jim sked.

Spock suddenly flipped him on his back. “In a moment. I wish to show you how much I have learned from the one who gives the best blow jobs in the universe.”

****

“Do you like the sea?” Jim asked Spock as they walked along the pier. Spock was bundled up like he expected Iowan snow instead of the gentle breeze of the pacific in San Francisco. He was adorable.

“I have never really reflected on whether I like it. It is the sea. It does not require my opinion on it.”

“Very logical of you, Spock.”

“And you, Jim? Do you like the sea?”

“I do. Not as much as the stars, of course.”

“Of course.”

Jim shrugged, snuggling up closer to Spock as they walked. “If I had been born in a time before space travel, I think I could have seen myself as a sailor.”

“Fortunately, that did not happen,” Spock said.

“Yes, because I can’t imagine being born in a time when there were no Vulcans and therefore no you.”

“Perhaps I would have been there, as a full human.”

Jim grinned. “You think?”

“It is possible.”

Jim slipped his finger under Spock’s wool hat. “No pointed ears, though? What would I suck on?”

He felt Spock’s amusement through their bond. “I am certain you can think of something to suck on other than my ears.”

Jim laughed. “Oh, God. I do love you.”

“I should hope so as you are marrying me,” Spock replied. “Not to mention we are bonded.”

“Not to mention. Except that’s a biggie.” Jim looped his arm with Spock’s. “It’s getting colder. You want to go have tea?”

“That would be most agreeable.”

They turned away from the ocean and began to make their way back to the city proper. They found a tearoom where they ordered pots of tea, sandwiches, savories, and scones.

“Do you think I’ve changed you?” Jim wondered as he took a large bite of a tiny sandwich.

“How so?”

“Well encouraged you to be more human than you wanted to be.”

Spock frowned slightly. “Why would you believe that was the case?”

“I don’t know. I don’t always help you to be more Vulcan or whatever.”

“You do not need to be any different than you are, Jim. And I do not believe you have made me less Vulcan.”

“Does Sarek think so?”

Spock arched a brow. “He has never said so.”

Jim smiled. “Good. I sometimes worry he finds me lacking as a mate for you.”

“He does not,” Spock assured him. “And I definitely do not. You are the perfect mate and husband for me, Jim.”

“You’re going to make me cry,” Jim joked. Sort of. He was getting all emotional. But he tried to quell it. It was just that he loved Spock so much. As short ago as three years he would never have guessed this is what he would have had. Not with Spock. It was beyond amazing. 

He smiled. “You are beautiful like this too.”

Which earned him the arch of an eyebrow. His favorite.

“What?” Spock asked.

“I’ve become one of those insufferable saps,” Jim said with a twitch of his lips. “I almost can’t stand myself.”

“I will stand you for both of us.”

“You say the most awkwardly romantic things, Spock.” Jim touched his fingers to Spock’s. “Will you marry me?”

“I believe I have already asked _you_ to marry _me_.”

Jim smiled and nodded. “So, will you?”

Spock’s eyes were warm and indulgent. “I will.”


	6. Fireworks

Jim felt himself get slammed against the wall hard as Spock hiked his legs up high. He wrapped them around Spock’s waist, tilting up as Spock pushed into him.

“Fuck,” Jim gasped. He grasped Spock’s shoulders as the Vulcan rocked into him. He should have remembered how Spock sometimes got when Jim deliberately tried to make him jealous. It was like he wanted to brand every part of Jim with his mark, his seed, his very being.

It was almost too much. Almost.

“More,” Jim urged. “More.”

Spock growled and pumped roughly inside of Jim.

****

“Fireworks,” Jim announced.

Bones, who had just taken a bite of his sandwich, stared at Jim. “What?”

Jim grinned and tapped the magazine he was reviewing on his PADD. He’d met Bones for lunch. After having a shower following Spock’s very thorough ‘you belong to me’ fuck.

“I didn’t come to read. What the hell are you talking about now?”

“Fireworks for the wedding. Well, right after. Whoever marries us says their bit, blah blah, husbands forever, and then over the archway framed by whatever flowers Spock gets, fireworks go off in the sky.”

Bones snorted and took a sip of his beer. “Newsflash, Jim. Normal people don’t have fireworks at their wedding.”

“Oh, I know. I totally agree.” Jim flashed him a smile. “Spock and I aren’t normal.”

“About time you admitted it,” Bones cracked. “But really, you might want to tone down that ego of yours.”

Jim waved that away. “Who better than us to have colorful booms in the sky. A lot of those look like stars. Hey, I wonder if they can get them to spell out Kirk and Spock.”

“Oh for heaven’s sake!”

“Or maybe they can make one in the shape of the Enterprise. You know they do like lips and smiley faces, shit like that. The ship oughta be a piece of cake.”

“Are you actually hearing yourself?” Bones stuffed a fry in his mouth.

“Yeah, what’s wrong with it?”

“You sound a little crazier than usual. Do you know how much all of this is going to cost?”

“Well, I thought about that. And as a matter of fact, the ‘Fleet is going to pay a big chunk.”

Bones frowned. “Why is that?”

“Well for publicity. Most of the brass will be there anyway. Might as well make it up big.”

“Does Spock know you’re making your wedding into a three ring circus?”

“He’ll love it.”

Bones laughed. “I hardly think so.”

“He’ll say he does anyway. It’s going to be spectacular, Bones.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” Bones sighed. “Did I ever tell you about my wedding?”

Jim picked up two of Bones’ fries and dabbed them in ketchup. He popped them in his mouth. “Nope.”

“Big fancy thing. Jocelyn said she’d been planning it all her life. She had ten bridesmaids, Jim. _Ten_.”

“I won’t have any bridesmaids.”

“Be quiet. The point is, we had flowers. Tons. More flowers than any ten florists shops. The biggest damn cake you ever saw in your life. It was strawberry vanilla. Tasted amazing,” Bones told him.

“Uh-huh.”

“Had a sit down steak dinner. Chicken for those who didn’t care for steak. Open bar with every kind of alcohol you can think of. A band, too. They were famous at the time. Dancing. Her dress? Cost many thousands of credits. Had little pearls all over it.”

“Sounds nice,” Jim said with a smile.

“Oh, it was. She was beautiful. I looked pretty good in my tux, too.”

“I bet. And so?”

“We spent a fortune on that wedding. It was the happiest day of my life.” Bones grimaced. “Until it wasn’t. All that money, all those things, none of it mattered. We still fell apart. We still ended up divorced.”

Jim patted Bones’ hand. “I know. I know that, Bones. Do you think Spock and I will end up that way?”

“No one ever thinks they will.” Bones smiled and shook his head. “If anyone lasts, it’s you two. I know. It’s just, all the money and all the pomp just don’t matter. What matters is the love. You got me?”

“I got you.”

“You can have your fancy stuff. Just don’t go too crazy.”

Jim grinned. “When have I ever gone crazy?”

“Let me count the ways.”

Jim laughed. “Okay. So no Enterprise shaped fireworks. Just a few regular ones exploding in the sky.”

“You’re determined to make this a spectacle.”

“I want the Disney wedding, Bones.”

“You and your old world references.” Bones tugged over the PADD. “Let me see then.”

****

Spock was still not home when Jim got back so he kicked off his shoes and laid down on the sofa for a nap.

He woke when cool fingers stroked his temples. He smiled. “Hey, baby.”

“Did you have a good day?” Spock murmured, continuing to massage his temples.

“Yeah, lots of wedding stuff. You?”

“I accomplished some as well. And also Starfleet business on the ship.”

“Issues?”

“None. Just matters that did not need the captain’s attention. I took care of it.”

Jim smiled lazily. “There’s a reason you’re the best first officer. And not just because you fuck like no one else.”

“Indeed.” Spock arched his brow. “I am going to make tea. Do you desire any?”

“Yeah.” Jim sat up. Glanced at the window. “Raining again. Hope it doesn’t rain for our wedding.”

“That would indeed be unfortunate since it is outdoors.”

He squeezed Spock’s hand and brought the fingers to his lips. “Love you.”

“I love you too.”


	7. Bachelor Party

Ever since Spock became involved with Jim, truly involved, not just pining away for his captain from afar, Spock liked to watch him sleep. Long after their lovemaking ceased— sex between them never got old, never rote—Spock watched Jim’s eyelid drift closed, breaths even out, and lips part. He watched the swells of Jim’s chest as he took each breath. 

Jim was just as beautiful in repose as he was awake, the vibrancy was hidden, but energy still throbbed from Jim’s skin. He was flushed pink with life. His eyelids fluttered while Jim dreamed. Spock sometimes matched his breaths to Jim’s. Sometimes on purpose and sometimes not.

Early on, Jim had nightmares, but Spock’s presence in his life, and their frequent mind melds began to ease those unwelcome dreams and Jim slept more peacefully these days. Still Spock watched him as a guard might over his prince, his charge. And he would conquer all that tried to harm his mate.

Whenever Spock would drift to melancholy thoughts of Jim’s mortality, which Spock sometimes could not seem to help, it was as though Jim sensed his disquiet. As now. The lids lifted revealing blue eyes that focused immediately on Spock. He’d always admired Jim’s ability to become instantly alert when necessary. No dazed look of confusion.

“What are you thinking?” Jim whispered.

“I am thinking that I cherish you beyond imagining.”

Jim’s smile was soft. “Ah, but will you still love me when I’m no longer young and beautiful?”

“You will always be beautiful to me.”

His beloved chuckled. “I noticed you didn’t say young.”

“It is illogical to wish not to age as it is impossible. And I would prefer for you to live to be very old indeed.”

“You keep using your best lines in private, Spock, you won’t have anything to say during the wedding,” Jim teased.

“I am unsure of what I will say still,” Spock admitted, tracing his thumb across Jim’s bottom lip.

“Hey.” Jim darted his tongue out to flick Spock’s thumb. “Baby, I don’t care if you make some big speech. You can just say, James Kirk, I want to marry you. I’ll know what is in your heart.”

“You deserve the romantic words.”

“Those are romantic words. Trust me.” Jim moved with such a quick movement Spock was unprepared to find his lover suddenly on top of him, his arms on either side of Spock’s head. “Want to fuck?”

“Did we not do so just an hour or so ago?”

“Oh. I must have you flustered. You aren’t being very precise,” Jim teased, leaning down to kiss the corner of Spock’s mouth.

Spock could not stop his penis from rising in response to Jim’s openly flirtatious behavior.

“Anyway, that was you fucking me.” Jim grinned. “I was thinking I could fuck you.”

Spock arched a brow. “You wish to top?”

“It’s not like it _never_ happens.”

Spock smiled slightly. “Not often.”

“Well. That’s because I like it the other way and you like it the other way.”

Spock agreed. “Which is why I am perfectly happy to indulge you and take you again if that is what you wish.”

Jim’s smiled but Spock detected uncertainty behind it. “You don’t think that makes me weak or something?”

“What?” Spock asked sharply.

Jim shrugged. “Sometimes people say shit.”

“Who? Who has said shit?”

His lover’s eyes widened and he laughed. “You always surprise me.”

Spock nodded. “Do not distract me, Jim. Who has said things about you?”

“Just you know, people sometimes.”

“What we do in our private life is no one’s business.”

Jim touched Spock’s side. “Hey. It’s okay. You don’t have to be affronted. And you’re right. What do I care what anyone says? I know you and I know me. That’s all that matters.”

“Yes.” Spock kissed him. “Do you wish for me to engage you in coitus?”

Jim’s pupils dilated. “Yes.”

Spock reached for the lubricant they had left nearby. “Your wish is always my command.”

“Love you,” Jim said, sealing his lips to Spock’s.

“As I love you.”

****

“Please tell me you didn’t get a stripper,” Jim whispered to McCoy. He did it with the intention of Spock not hearing him, but Jim had apparently forgotten Spock could hear very well.

Spock leaned past Nyota. “You did not, did you?”

“Well—”

“Bones!” Jim said in a strangled voice.

Nyota grinned. “He didn’t. But I did.”

Spock stared at her. “What?”

“Relax,” she said patting Spock’s arm. “It’s a male stripper. Er. He’s a male stripper. I mean you’re two guys, so it would be silly to get a girl. Come on.”

She pulled them both reluctantly further into the bar where several of their friends waited. Scotty, Sulu, Chekov, a few other crew members. Spock collided with Jim as he stopped suddenly.

“There are admirals here. Uhura, you can’t have a stripper. There’s admirals here.”

“Jim, it’s all right. Calm down. Your vitals—”

The lights suddenly went down and a strobe light overheard began to flash as music started.

Nyota smothered a laugh. “I think it’s too late. He’s starting.”

Spock watched as a male dancer suddenly darted out in front of the group dressed in a gold command Starfleet uniform. Or it was supposed to represent one anyway. He immediately began to sway to the music and tore off half his shirt. He continued to move erotically to the music.

“I’m going to die,” Jim whispered.

“Oh, it’s in good fun, Captain. The admirals are laughing and smiling.”

The dancer ripped his pants off and Spock turned toward Jim.

“Spock, your hand’s covering my eyes. Spock!”


	8. I Am the Sound of Love's Arriving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed the chapter title from one of my favorite Rob Thomas songs, All That I Am.

Jim was perched on top of Spock, leaning down to cover the Vulcan’s lips with his own. Spock surged up and in deeper as Jim caught his breath. Their hands linked together, their minds became one as Jim pushed down on Spock’s cock as it filled him.

“Jim?” Spock whispered sometime later.

He tried to force open his eyes. He was not successful. “Uh.”

“We must get up and shower, ashayam.”

Too tired to speak, Jim asked through their link, _Why?_

“We have the rehearsal dinner,” Spock replied out loud.

_Skip it._

“We cannot. And there is something I wish for you to see before we attend the dinner.” Spock rose up and over Jim. “Ashayam.”

Jim kept his eyes closed.

“Captain.”

He smiled and opened his eyes.

Spock shook his head. “You are truly impossible.”

“You love me.”

“With all that I am.”

Jim’s chest tightened. He could not speak again.

_Okay, I’ll get up._

They rose and showered and dressed in suits, even though they both felt a little weird out of their uniforms.

“You want to walk?” Jim asked, surprised. It was a little warm and he was uncomfortable in the suit.

Spock nodded. “What I wish for you to see is on the way. And it will do us both good.”

“Are you implying I’m putting on weight?”

“I would not care if you were, ashayam, but no.”

“Okay.” Jim smiled and kissed Spock with his fingers. “Let’s go then.”

They made their way out of their apartment and down three business blocks. Spock wouldn’t tell Jim where they were going. After another block, Jim reached for Spock’s hand and Spock willingly closed his fingers around Jim’s. They probably looked like a couple of saps but Jim didn’t care.

_Where are we going, sweetheart?_

_Jim._

_Awe, come on, Spock. You know I hate waiting._

_Just a little while longer._

A half a block later, Spock pulled Jim to a stop just shy of a bakery window.

“Isn’t this the place with those Danishes I love?”

“It is,” Spock replied. “And they also make cakes.”

“Cakes?”

“Wedding cakes.”

Jim grinned. “Is this where our cake is coming from?”

Spock nodded solemnly.

“Can I see it?”

Spock nodded again. “That is why I brought you. I do not believe there is any Earth myth associated with seeing the cake before our wedding.”

“I wouldn’t care anyway. Hell, baby, we’re already cursed with bad luck except being together. Show me.”

 Spock pulled him forward to the window. Right there on display was a big, beautiful wedding cake with bright blue writing in icing, Congratulations Captain Kirk and Commander Spock.

Jim stared in awe. “Fuck me.”

“You-you like it?”

“It’s-it’s the most amazing thing I have ever seen.”

“They told me it was quite difficult to make.”

“I bet.” Jim touched his nose to the glass. “An Enterprise-shaped cake. Wow.”

“I could think of nothing better.”

“It’s fucking perfect.”

Jim turned from the window and grabbed Spock, kissing Spock thoroughly.

_Captain, we are in public._

_On the night before our wedding._

He broke the kiss anyway, grinning at Spock.

After that they made their way to the restaurant where they booked their rehearsal dinner.

When they sat down to dinner and bowls of Plomeek soup were brought out, Spock looked to Jim. “You had them make Plomeek soup?”

“Not exactly.”

Spock frowned minutely and took a taste of the soup. “This is amongst the best I have ever had.” He took another sip.

“Thank you, son.”

Spock turned to look behind him, surprise evident on his face. Sarek stood there, as Jim knew he would be.

“Father? You made the soup?”

Sarek inclined his head. “I did.”

Jim rose and gave Sarek a quick hug, which he indulged.

“I did not think you were coming,” Spock said, quietly as he stood before his father. “I thought you would think a human wedding illogical since we are already bonded in the Vulcan way.”

“Then you are surprised.”

“Yes.”

“I trust not unpleasantly so.”

Spock shook his head.

“Ah.” Sarek nodded and looked at them both. “I am needed for the remainder of the meal. I will return.”

Spock turned to Jim. “You arranged this, t’hy’la?”

“Yes. I thought it would make you happy. It does, doesn’t it?”

Spock took a step closer to him and Jim put his hands on Spock’s biceps. He smiled at his Vulcan. “Your father should be here.”

“You are-you are—”

“I know, Spock.” Jim touched his face. “Let’s eat our dinner.”

And they sat down once more surrounded by their friends…their family.


	9. The Wedding

It was a beautiful day.

Jim was trying not to panic. He wasn’t sure he was succeeding. Bones kept trying to get him to chill.

“Will you relax? You’re already bonded with him. This is just a simple ceremony.”

“I don’t do simple. You know that.” A security guard for the wedding walked by smoking a cigarette. Jim snatched it out of his hand and took several puffs.

Bones yanked it away and got rid of it. The man glared but Bones just shrugged at him. Bones pushed Jim back inside the little room they had been dressing in before Jim had decided to step outside for fresh air. 

“What if he doesn’t show?’

His friend snorted. “Spock isn’t going to leave you stranded at the altar, Romeo. He’s as in to you as you are into him. Maybe more. I don’t get it, but whatever.”

Jim grinned. “You get it. You just don’t want to.” He leaned over and gave Bones a wet, slobbery kiss on the cheek. “How do I look?”

Bones wiped his cheek with a cloth and surveyed Jim’s attire. Jim wore a black tux with a starch white shirt and a white tie. Bones’ lips curved. “You’re gorgeous.”

“Just gorgeous?”

“Beyond gorgeous.”

“Just beyond gorgeous?”

Bones sighed. “No one has ever looked as good as you in a tuxedo for their wedding throughout history and no one ever will.”

Jim’s lips twitched. “Much better. It’s like pulling teeth.” He went to the door and peered out. They’d put seats out in the botanical garden, and decorated with vining live plants, as well as torches to light the way. At the top was an archway where Jim and Spock would stand as they wed before friends, family, admirals, and dignitaries. “Looks like a full house.”

“The press is here too.”

Jim nodded. “Spock’s not there yet.”

“He will be.”

Music began to play softly and Jim watched from the doorway as Nyota went up toward the archway to begin her song.

“He did a good job with the flowers. Nothing dead.”

“As long as one doesn’t try to eat me, we’re good.”

Jim laughed. “A Bones eating plant?”

“Shh, she’s starting.”

Nyota sang a soft, Vulcan song of love. It existed from ancient times, apparently, long before logic.

Jim’s breath caught in his throat as he watched Spock walk down the aisle between the sets of seats to stand at the front. His heart began to pound hard. He felt the prick of tears. “He came.”

Bones squeezed his shoulder. “Of course he came. “

Uhura finished her song and went to stand next to Spock. Jim couldn’t take his eyes off his bondmate. He too wore a black tux with the white shirt and tie. He stole Jim’s breath.

“You were wrong, Bones.”

“Wrong?”

"No one has ever looked as good as Spock in a tuxedo for their wedding throughout history and no one ever will.”

Bones snorted. “Get a room.”

Jim grinned. “I need a hug.”

Bones rolled his eye and hugged Jim. Very tight. Jim closed his eyes.

“Love you, Bones.”

“Yeah, yeah. Back at you, kid. Now go get married.”

Bones went out first and went to stand in his place.

The strains of Claude Debussy’s Clair de Lune—Jim’s choice—began to play. He took a deep breath and walked up to the archway to meet Spock.

Admiral Komack was presiding waiting to marry them.

Spock’s expression was Vulcan blank but his eyes…they were shining.

They joined hands.

Komack said a few words of greeting and then turned to Jim.

“Captain Kirk would like to recite his vows,” Komack said, beaming.

I can do this, Jim thought.

“Sometimes I can’t remember a time when I didn’t love you. Sometimes I can remember those times all too well. Most everyone knows I don’t trust easily. And love? Even less easily. With you…I have both. And that’s a gift to me like you can’t even imagine. I love you. I trust you. Above all others. You are my bondmate. My lover. My brother. My best friend. I’d give my life for you, and yet I live because of you. I will spend my life with you because you want me as much as I want you. Until our dying breaths. Our souls yearn and touch. Even if we were to have eternity together it would never be enough. I take you as my husband, my bondmate, my everything.”

Komack smiled and turned to Spock. “Commander Spock will recite his.”

Spock stared into Jim’s eyes. He stepped closer, linking their fingers. “James T. Kirk, I choose you.”

Jim’s eyes filled with tears. He mouthed, “Thank you.”

Komack placed his hands on theirs. “And now, as an officer of Starfleet, and a representative of the Federation, it gives me great pleasure to join Captain James T. Kirk and Commander Spock in matrimony as recognized by the laws of the Federation. Gentlemen, you may kiss your husband.”

Jim tilted his head as Spock’s lips found his. Overhead, off in the distance the fireworks began, but they kept kissing.

****

Jim swayed with Spock on the dance floor, Spock’s arms around his waist, Jim’s hands on Spock’s shoulder. The singer of the band Jim had hired was playing a classic Earth song called Chasing Cars. He loved the words and somehow they reminded him of his life with Spock. Especially, the line about those three words not being enough.

“Do you think the fireworks were too much?”

“Negative. Though admittedly I did not see much of them.”

Jim smiled. His heart was full. And maybe he was slightly tipsy from champagne. “Same here.”

“You were not disappointed in my vows?”

“They were perfect. No one has ever said more perfect words to me.”

Their bond hummed warm and content.

“I’m so in love with you,” Jim whispered.

Spock’s eyes seemed a little wet just then. “I reciprocate.”

Jim leaned in to kiss his lips softly. “Where are we going on our honeymoon? You never said.”

“A cabin in the mountains.”

“A cold place? You?”

“Then we can make love by the fire all day and night long,” Spock murmured. “No one else around. Just the two of us.”

Jim closed his eyes and moved in closer, leaning his head on Spock’s shoulder. “That sounds amazing.”

Spock’s lips grazed Jim’s forehead. “It does. My t’hy’la, my husband, my own, my James.”

And through their bond… _mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been my week for finishing some fics that I needed to get done as there are more fics waiting in the wings. I hope this ending is as sappy and romantic as I think it is. Spirk forever.


End file.
